<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spa Treatment by SnowQueenOfMyHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578448">Spa Treatment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart'>SnowQueenOfMyHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anna could use them too now that she's Queen, Elsa needs massages regularly, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Massage, Mentions of Nudist!Elsa, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), The Fifth Spirit, snow sisters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even as the Snow Queen, Elsa still needs to relax more. Luckily, she has a new way to unwind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna &amp; Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spa Treatment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When she was Queen of Arendelle, Elsa had a nasty habit of working long hours and exhausting herself. It was a miracle that her body did not collapse from all the nights she spent up going over paperwork and trying to solve everyone's problems. With a lot of hounding from her younger sister, she had managed to find ways to ease her workload and condition her body so that it would not feel so sore.</p>
<p>Now, she lived well beyond the walls of the castle, one with nature and all the spirits of the north.</p>
<p>And yet, Elsa still managed to wear out her body. But this time, it wasn't anything to do with paperwork.</p>
<p>When you live in the forest and find yourself doing a lot more moving around than you are accustomed to, your body tends to wear out a little more. Of course, Elsa was in remarkable shape, but her muscles would remind her - painfully, at times - that despite her goddess-like powers she was still very much human.</p>
<p>And so she found herself slumping onto the forest floor one day after another tiring effort to help relocate the animals that had been displaced by the wall of mist that had once engulfed the Enchanted Forest and the Northuldra. Spring had arrived to the northern lands, and with all the effort of directing animals all day, Elsa had decided to take advantage of the isolation to ditch her icy attire. It was one of the small pleasures of living more or less on her own now: she could wander through the woods naked and no one would see or criticize her. She did, however make sure to conjure a small pile of snow to sit down in; her skin was still a tad sensitive to the prickly sensations of the forest.</p>
<p>As she sighed deeply and leaned back against a tree, Elsa heard a chirp and a rustling. She smiled as she looked down to see Bruni, the fire spirit, staring at her on a nearby rock.</p>
<p>"Come now, don't be shy," she said quietly with a beckoning hand. It occurred to her that the little salamander was not accustomed to seeing the Fifth Spirit out of her magical clothing, so this was a good time to change that. Crawling down from his perch, Bruni approached and jumped into her palm, wiggling around as he enjoyed the coolness of her hand. Smile growing wider, Elsa conjured a small flurry for the salamander who lapped up the snowflakes happily.</p>
<p>Then suddenly, a cramp shot through her left calf, causing her to wince and grimace. Bruni sparked a bit in reaction to her obvious pain, and unprompted, he scurried up her arm and across her chest before making the short jump to her left knee. Elsa had drawn her leg to her upper body as a reflexive response to the pain, and she was now distracted by the warm feet skittering across her pale skin. She wasn't sure what Bruni was doing until he looked down at her calf and back at her. Sensing his query, she pointed to the spot where her muscle was tensing up. He crawled slowly down her leg and attempted to press himself against her calf. Wincing a bit at the heat, Elsa watched as the salamander tried to locate the spot of her discomfort. She stretched out her leg to give him more space to work with, and sure enough, he lay flat on his belly and with a small hiss of steam emitting from the spot, the muscles beneath her skin began to relax.</p>
<p>Elsa tilted her head and pondered this, realizing that she might have a new technique to help her relax more.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Two weeks later, Anna was making her way north to visit her sister. She had been told in her last letter to come see Elsa in a spot about halfway between Arendelle and Northuldra so that she didn't have to traverse the still somewhat frozen lands beyond the kingdom. Riding out in her casual gear, she had respected Elsa's wishes that she not bring anyone else on this trip; she just wanted some sisterly bonding time, and Anna was more than willing to oblige.</p>
<p>When she arrived at the place, Anna found a small cabin made of ice near the edge of a cluster of trees. Like Elsa, it was finely decorated and intricately designed. Anna shook her head and dismounted Kjekk. "Still an extra nerd."</p>
<p>Approaching the ice cabin, she gave her signature knock. No sound came, though she could hear something hissing like steam being let out. Confused, she pushed open the door just a little and was surprised to find steam pouring out.</p>
<p>"Elsa?" She waved away a cloud of steam and stepped into the cabin. Her first impression, aside from her wondering how an ice house could be full of steam, was how brightly lit it was inside. The sunlight gave a bluish tinge to the inside and made it come alive with little flecks of color. "Whoa..." Even now, she never ceased to be amazed at the wonders her sister could produce.</p>
<p>"Anna?"</p>
<p>Anna jumped a little at the sound of her sister's voice, which came groggily from in front of her. Looking down, she noticed a familiar mane of platinum blonde hair flowing on what appeared to be an ice table and one blue eye peaking up at her.</p>
<p>"Oh, there you are!" Anna knelt down so that she was level with Elsa's face, turned to the side to look at her little sister. "Taking a nap?"</p>
<p>"Mmm sort of," Elsa murmured, the drowsiness evident.</p>
<p>"So why all this steam? I mean, I can understand that it's getting warmer outside but I didn't think that your ma-OH MY GOD YOU ARE NAKED!!!" Anna sprang back in shock as the steam dissipated some more to reveal Elsa's bare bottom - as well as her back and legs.</p>
<p>"Please don't shout," Elsa said as she scrunched up her face and buried it in her snow pillow.</p>
<p>"Elsa, what the heck?!" Anna continued at a somewhat softer tone. "Do you even own clothes anymore? I can send you some clothes if you want."</p>
<p>"Anna," Elsa mumbled into the pillow, loudly enough for Anna to hear.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>But before Elsa could go on, a chirping sound drew Anna's attention to the table again. She saw Bruni perched on Elsa's calf, then scurry up over her bottom and to her lower back before making a small circle and lying down. As he did so, a cloud of steam arose from Elsa's skin.</p>
<p>"Oh." Anna said simply as she observed the fire spirit. Now she knew what had caused the steam. But why was there so much?</p>
<p>"I was having some spa treatment," Elsa spoke up, turning her head again to face Anna. "You got here earlier than I expected or I just lost track of time. It seems that I still get muscle fatigue as the Snow Queen, and so Bruni has been helping me relax."</p>
<p>"By making you create steam?" Anna asked, feeling a little lost.</p>
<p>"No, that just happens to be a side-effect," Elsa chuckled. "The heat that comes from him reduces the tension in my muscles. When I get a cramp, it apparently gets noticeably colder, so he can sense the spot and provide warmth to ease the pain. I've been extra busy lately, so I wanted to get in a little massage session before you arrived."</p>
<p>Anna nodded slowly as she processed this new information. Then she heard a small contented hum escape Elsa's lips as Bruni moved to another spot on her back and caused another poof of steam to appear.</p>
<p>"Wow, that's really cool. No pun intended," Anna said.</p>
<p>"It's fine. Besides, you've seen me naked before." Elsa gave her a teasing grin.</p>
<p>"Well, yeah, but a little warning would still be nice!" Anna huffed with her arms crossed. Then an idea came to her. "OOH! Can I try?"</p>
<p>"Try what?"</p>
<p>"I want this 'spa treatment,' have Bruni do his thing and help relax my muscles!" Anna said excitedly.</p>
<p>Elsa considered this for a moment. "Hmm... no."</p>
<p>Anna's jaw dropped. "What?! Why not?"</p>
<p>"Sorry, Anna. This is for the Fifth Spirit only."</p>
<p>"UM, EXCUSE ME?" Anna retorted indignantly. "Miss 'A Bridge Has Two Sides'? I'm half of the Fifth Spirit, thank you very much!" Her anger flared out quickly when she noticed Elsa's body shaking with quiet laughter.</p>
<p>"Alright, you can try it out. But I should warn you, I have my powers to keep me from getting too warm. You don't."</p>
<p>"Pssh it can't be that bad."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"OW! OOH! HOT!"</p>
<p>Anna squirmed a bit on the table as Bruni began to walk across her bare back. Elsa stood nearby wearing her signature 'Spirit' outfit watching in amusement.</p>
<p>"Sure you want to continue?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, haha... I'll be fine. OOF!" Anna winced as Bruni placed a very warm foot on her lower back. Eventually, she got the hang of it and was able to relax - but not enough to doze off like Elsa.</p>
<p>"You know..." Anna said later as she got dressed and left the ice cabin for more sisterly fun, "you could probably give Oaken a run for his money if you opened up your own sauna. 'Elsa's Elemental Spa - the Most Magical Massage You'll Ever Have!'"</p>
<p>Elsa snorted at that. "I don't think Bruni would approve. We'll just keep this between us, as the Fifth Spirit." She squeezed Anna's hand and caught Bruni with her other, then walked together amidst the crocuses to enjoy the arrival of spring.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>